The compounds represented by formula (I) are known as treating agents for ischemic heart diseases, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,188 and 4,777,257, but unknown for their activity in prevention and treatment of peripheral circulatory disturbances.
Conventionally available agents for peripheral circulatory disturbances are not sufficiently satisfactory in their effects.